


Pit Stop

by PuppyPoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPoison/pseuds/PuppyPoison
Summary: The Regalia suddenly breaks down. Ignis and Gladio have started walking back towards town for help, leaving Prompto and Noctis alone with the out of commission car. They try to fix it, but quickly get distracted by each other instead.Super quick smutfic.





	

“Noct.” Prompto panted, wiping the sweaty hair out of his face. “Noct, did you figure anything out yet? Under there?"

"No, I can't see for shit. Everything....everything's too small and…crap, and I don't know how any of this works!" Noctis said, angrily hitting his fist against the front bumper of the Regalia. "Where the hell is Cindy when you need her?”

“She's--"

“Yeah, yeah. The Hammerhead. Wish we weren’t a million miles away,” Noctis huffed. Gladio and Ignis had walked back to the town, miles down the road, in search of parts. Until then, they had left Noctis and Prompto to do their best, or at least try and do something in terms of repairing the Regalia.

"Here, move over, Noct. Let me look." Prompto sighed, pushing past the prince and bending over to examine the parts lying beneath the open hood of the car.  
Prompto squinted, and he could see sand in some of the mechanical aspects. He figured that could be a problem, along with a slurry of other things that could certainly be potential problems. He had next to no experience with cars, much less car repairs. He could drive stick and manual, but other than that he was hopeless. Cindy was the only one who was trained to repair. Not even the hypermasculine Gladio fell into the category of “grease monkey.” Prompto hesitantly reached out to examine the battery, trying to see if any of the cables were misaligned, but before he was able to stretch his arm out all the way he felt Noctis come up behind him.

"You see anything?" he asked, chest skimming Prompto's back. Noctis had his arms braced on the hood around Prompto, and was resting his head on Prompto's shoulder. Prompto could feel his hot, heavy breath. Noctis had always been a loud breather.

"Can't figure this out any better than you can." Prompto said.

He had tensed up once Noctis had imposed himself behind him, the hairs on his neck standing on end as Noctis leaned farther over him. He felt Noctis's thigh bump against his ass as Noctis bent over, pushing Prompto down as well as Noctis looked again into the front end of the car. Prompto was bent over far enough that he was practically smashing his cheek against the engine.

"Noct, what are you doing? Lemme move if you wanna look." Prompto said, trying to squirm his way up.

"Are we stuck?" Noctis asked, ignoring Prompto and leaning over even more.

"Unless you can figure it out, yeah, we're stuck." Prompto elbowed Noctis in the gut, pushing him off and sneaking out from underneath him. He huffed, leaning against the bumper of the car and turning his head over his shoulder to eyeball Noctis, who was glaring at Prompto, not the car.

"Stuck."

"I think I've said that a few fucking times. Yeah. We're stuck. Gladio and Ignis said the same thing, so our best bet is to wait for them to come back.”

Noctis blinked, frowning. "Move."

Prompto obliged, and Noctis slammed the hood of the car shut. "Wish they had taught me something useful when I was in school." he said, curling his lip up as he looked at the car, doors open and waving in the wind. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere, and they had plenty of supplies filling up the backseat and trunk of the car. It meant they wouldn’t starve or long for shelter, but with all the extra weight, it wasn't surprising that the car had crapped out on them. They had put the Regalia through a lot since they had started their journey, and frankly Prompto was surprised it hadn’t burned out before.

"You want me to try and call Ignis, see how things are going? Maybe see if we should start walking too?” Prompto asked, sighing and rubbing the sand out of his eyes. 

Of all the places to get stranded, it had to be the desert. The wind was blowing badly, and Noctis was in the process of tying a bandana over his face.

"No."

"What? You wanna stay out here all night? We may as well head back to room with Gladio and Ignis assuming they’re going to have to stay in that town overnight. They can’t make the trek back here once it starts getting dark.”

"Not all night. Just for a little bit.”

Prompto looked up at Noctis standing above him. Despite the dirt blowing around, Noctis had chosen to squint through it down at Prompto. 

"Just a little while." Noctis finished, leaning down over Prompto, tugging his bandana back down again to slide his tongue into Prompto's mouth as he pushed him down over the hood of the car. Prompto's legs spread apart on instinct, and his hands reached up to grab at Noctis's jacket with the same instinct.

"Fuck." Prompto muttered into Noctis's mouth, eating all of the dust out from between Noctis's teeth. "It's broad daylight, Noct.”

"Not like anyone's around." Noctis said under his breath, pushing Prompto back down on the hood of the car, one hand knotted in his hair to keep him steady.

Prompto groaned in reply, looping his arms around Noctis's neck and his legs around the prince’s hips, pulling him down so they could grind up against each other. Prompto's pants were already stiff from the last time they had been able to touch each other like this, three days ago, heavy and hurried in their tent one morning. There hadn't been time to undress, and pent up frustration combined with necessary urgency had resulted in both of them unloading in their jeans.  
Noctis clearly wasn't having that again, as he was already working on taking himself out with one hand. 

"Noct, Noct don't." Prompto panted, trying to break away from Noctis’s mouth to be able to talk. "Not out in the open."

"No one's fucking here." Noctis growled, roughly shoving his tongue back in Prompto's mouth and starting to open up the fly of Prompto's jeans.

Prompto gasped out into Noctis's mouth as his dick hit the air, bucking up to grind against Noctis's cock. Noctis grabbed both of them in his fist, jerking them off fast and rough as Prompto continued to squirm on the hood of the car.   
"Cmon, keep going," Prompto whined, yanking at Noctis's greasy hair. "Wanna, wanna..."

"Well, stop moving so much!" Noctis blurted, bending down to suck at Prompto's neck as he sped up the movement of his hand.

Prompto moaned loud, louder than he ever did when they were sneaking around and trying to avoid Ignis and Gladio. That moan sent Noctis over the edge enough to cum, most of the mess shooting onto the front of Prompto's vest. It was stained in multiple places with similar spots, the black denim starting to bleach. Prompto wiped some of it off this time, licking it off his fingers and and sucking on them lewdly as he moaned for Noctis to finish him off faster, faster, until he shot cum all over both of them, leaving Noctis’s shirt and his own equally messy.

”Noct, Noct, fuck..." Prompto whimpered again, shoving his hips up halfheartedly through the afterwave of it. Noctis wiped his hand on the hood of the car and slumped down over Prompto, burying his face in his Noctis’s neck.

"Told you no one would be around."

Prompto made a noise in agreement, pinned between the hot weight of Noctis and the sun scorched metal of the car. Their cocks were still out, covered by the elements for the most part by Noctis, but they were still too sensitive for it to really be considered comfortable.

"Noct, get off." he mumbled, kissing his cheek and pushing up on Noctis's chest. "We better call them now. Seriously, being out in the open like this is a bad idea.”

"Better." Noctis said, tugging Prompto back to kiss him again. “But I mean, it’s not like we have to leave right away, right?”

"Yeah." Prompto said, licking his lips. "Might be a while yet."


End file.
